Heaven Help Us Vol 2
by BrokeAss
Summary: Sanzo gets a little comfy with his stranger.


Vol 3 "Heaven Help Us" by BrokeAss

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. However, Koji is mine. Enjoy.

Warning: Heavy sexual content.

Sanzo slowly came to, like he was waking from a dream. Except, he woke up and the dream was now beginning. He was back in the stranger's house, at his host's disposal. He looked around, finding the man at the table in the corner. The black, lacquered Chinese table was a matching addition to the man's cabinet and bed. The man looked over, his black-brown hair swayed across his shoulders as he turned. "You're awake. Again. You need to eat." Koji motioned to the food with a cigarette in his hand, " I've made some chicken." Sanzo looked at the food and the cigarette, one made his stomach yearn and the other made his hands twitch. He needed both. "You've also been in need of some water," he gestured to a porcelain cup, turned upside down at an empty place at the table. Sanzo stared back at the cigarette, mouth watering. The man smiled, his handsome features bathed in an amber hue that was coming through the window. It was sunset in the desert. "Mn. I'll have some. But I want answers." Sanzo stared at Koji, then slowly got off the bed.

His feet touched the giant Persian rug and he stepped over to the table. He took in details of this man, his less than shy host. Koji's hair was to his shoulders, thick and long, a brown- black aura. His body was more built than Sha Gojo's, but was long and graceful. Like a dancer's. Koji's eyes were hazel and his face was long, almost androgynous. His expression was warm, welcoming. Sanzo wasn't interested in what kind of welcome this stranger would give. He was just fucking hungry. "Who are you?" Koji smiled up at Sanzo, " I'm Koji Feung. Please, sit down." Sanzo reluctantly sat opposite of this man. " Didn't you already introduce yourself? "Koji asked, " No matter. I know who you are." Sanzo stared at the man bluntly, " I doubt that." Koji smiled and turned over Sanzo's cup, pouring water into it from a jug. "That could be true. Please, don't hesitate to refresh yourself, sugar." Sanzo drank from the cup, then lifted a brow at this man, " What did you just call me?" Koji smiled, " I'm sorry, I'm just overly friendly." Sanzo paused, then picked up a pair of chopsticks. With them he chose a large piece of chopped, braised chicken. "How long do you need to stay here?" Sanzo ate his piece, " I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Koji smiled, stifling a secret sigh. The man was lonely.

"We'll, it's nightfall. I can give you a ride back into town in the morning. But, I don't know. I think there's a storm coming. The dunes won't be easy to drive over," Koji frowned. "You have a car," Sanzo asked, there weren't many cars around. Koji nodded, noticing that sanzo was almost done with the chicken. "Yeah. A Camero," Koji blinked, "You don't remember? I drove you here in it." Sanzo paused, looking into another direction, wasn't there a car at the Disco? He mentally shrugged and looked back to his would be savior. "I need a cigarette." Koji opened a drawer in the table and gave Sanzo his pack and lighter. "Anything you want." Within seconds, Sanzo was lighting up. "You're from Chang Ahn." Sanzo stared hard at the man, that was too close for comfort. " Now, I'm suspicious." The man laughed, gesturing with his hands, "Hey. It's okay. I just know for a fact that everyone from Chang Ahn lights up that way." Sanzo stared at his hands, then looked up to the guy. " You seem to know a lot. Where you from?" Koji smiled, " Where the rice paddies are plentiful." Sanzo looked at the man's hands; they were soft and not even callused. "You own that Disco?" The stranger nodded, " I do." Sanzo finished the chicken, the oval plate had traces of sauce and bones left on it. "Thank you for the food."

The stranger was dying for more conversation, " I hope you don't mind, sharing my bed?" Sanzo blinked, taken aback. " You mean?" Koji nodded, " Yes. I'm not sleeping on the floor." Sanzo grimaced, " Fine! I will." Koji sighed, " You'll freeze your ass off." Sanzo growled, " I don't care. I'm not sharing any bed with a man!" Koji laughed, " Oooh. You're touchy. I like that," He leaned inward, his eyes were sparkling, "Feisty." Sanzo looked away, "So. You're that way?" Koji grinned at Sanzo, " That way and a lot more." Koji leaned back and stretched, " but I'm not a whore and you don't need to worry about being molested." Sanzo blushed, "It's a little late for that!" Sanzo bit his lip, flashing back to that afternoon. "What on Earth makes you think you can do that to me? You- you asshole!" Koji glared at Sanzo, " Excuse me! I thought it was mutual!" Sanzo stood up and crossed his arms, looking back at Koji. "What makes you think it was mutual!" Koji smirked, " You were sending signals out!" Sanzo paused, he flashed back to the incident. When Koji was bathing, he was staring at him. When Koji kissed him, he didn't back down. And, the night before, when they first met. Sanzo didn't back away then. Sanzo was silent, burning with humiliation, " Are you serious?" Koji nodded, and Sanzo accepted defeat. " I'm not gay."

That night, sanzo was laying on the Persian rug- freezing his ass off. He growled, hating Koji for being right. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath. He sat up and lit a cigarette, taking a drag, he decided what he had to do was the best for him. That and the guys would never know. But, what if Koji touched him? Sanzo froze, what would he do? He grimaced and looked for his gun. After 20 minutes of searching the cabinet, he found it. Silently lurking back to the bed, he lifted the furs and sheets. Looking for an empty spot in the bed, he found it and slid into it. Holding his gun in his right hand, he fell asleep. The blackness called out to him like a lullaby. He soon felt the familiar drift of sleep overwhelm his senses. There was peace in his mind again . . .

Koji awoke the next morning with Sanzo in his arms. The blonde man was clutching at his shirt, "what the . . " Koji was surprised at Sanzo's face grimacing in his sleep. He watched the man and wondered what the man was dreaming of. " What a shame . . " He whispered, knowing that something was torturing Sanzo's mind. He brushed the hair for Sanzo's forehead and kissed it. His lips lingered at the skin. Sanzo's Bindi gave off a shock, making Koji pull away. "Ouch." Koji looked at the red dot, " You really are holy."

Suddenly, Sanzo's wrist lifted the gun and pointed it at Koji's face. Sanzo gave a groggy moan and opened his eyes, he looked at the man . . holding him in his arms. " What are you . . . ?" He stared, now awake, at Koji. "Hey! My clothes are still on!" Sanzo scoffed at Koji's defense, " You don't have to be naked to touch me!" Sanzo shoved himself awake from Koji, falling out of the bed at the same time. "Son of a bitch," He growled, lying tangled in sheets and furs on the floor. Koji paused, taking note that Sanzo had found his gun, " Are you okay?" Sanzo cocked his gun and aimed at Koji, " Yes. Thank you very much."

TBC

Please Review- Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
